Perfume
by jooanakretzer
Summary: Era uma noite, assim como muitas outras, em que ele estava a espiando dormir. Mas, nesta noite, ela acordou...


_**Naruto não me pertence. Mas posso sonhar com ele... e com o Sasuke e com a Sakura... **_

* * *

**Perfume**

Uma das noites em que fui espiá-la dormir.

_A noite em que eu acordei._

* * *

"Adeus" Foi o que eu disse a ela.

"_Adeus" Foi o que ele me disse._

* * *

Era realmente um adeus, não deveria tornar a vê-la numa situação semelhante.

_Eu senti que era realmente um adeus. Isso não podia ter acontecido, e nem poderá acontecer de novo. Mesmo eu desejando muito que acontecesse._

* * *

Eu atravessei quilômetros à noite para satisfazer aquela vontade atroz despertada pelo meu sono. Meu desejo. Desejo do sonho. A falta que seu sorriso me fazia, criou em mim uma saudade de seu corpo sem tê-lo tocado. Saudade de seu perfume. Nada mais.

_Provavelmente ele teria atravessado quilômetros só para fazer o que ele acaba de fazer. Não sei se sentiu minha falta, ou se sentiu que tinha uma missão inacabada comigo, já que nunca havia desfrutado do meu corpo quando eu o ofereci. Talvez tenha sido uma saudade repentina... Daquela época. Nada mais._

* * *

Tempos atrás éramos crianças e ela se ofereceu para ficar ao meu lado. Sabia o que ela sentia, mas não podia levá-la comigo. Na época não pensei, mas com os anos percebi que mesmo sem família, teria alguém esperando a minha volta. Minha volta para casa. Inútil, pois jamais voltaria. Jamais teria uma casa. Jamais poderia.

_Tempos atrás éramos crianças, e eu me ofereci para ficar ao seu lado. Ele sabia o que eu sentia, mas mesmo assim, me deixou para trás. Ele deveria saber que me deixando aqui, teria sempre um lugar para voltar. Uma casa para voltar. Então porque nunca voltou para a vila? Porque nunca voltou para casa? Porque nunca voltou para mim?_

* * *

O corpo cresce, as coisas mudam, os sentimentos se adaptam e os motivos começam a se tornar cada vez mais parte do nosso consciente. Mas as ações continuam sendo inconscientes.

_Nossos corpos cresceram, as coisas mudaram, nossos sentimentos se adaptaram, mas os meus motivos continuam os mesmos. E as minhas ações continuam sendo infantis, inocentes._

* * *

Resolvi olhar uma última vez para o meu brinquedo. Eu era um homem que brincava com uma boneca. Uma boneca viva talvez. Por um momento pensei que podia brincar de faz de conta. Brincar que eu tinha um lar, que eu havia voltado, e que tudo ficaria bem. Pensei que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa agora, mas infelizmente, isso não é um faz de conta. Fora do faz de conta, bonecas não falam, mesmo agente desejando para que elas falassem alguma coisa.

_Ele me olhou pela última vez. Olhou-me como se eu fosse o seu brinquedo. Eu me sentia sua marionete, sua boneca. Mas me sentia tão viva. Vivendo aquele momento como se fosse um "felizes para sempre". Tentando acreditar que estava vivendo um conto de fadas, que meu príncipe finalmente havia vindo me salvar com um beijo terno. Eu queria que fosse real. Mas era só um faz de conta. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, pedir para que ele não fosse embora, mas eu sabia que não podia. Isso não é faz de conta. Na vida real, bonecas não falam._

* * *

"Não pergunte o porque disso tudo". Eu não queria que ela falasse, assim poderia ir logo embora. Mas algo não me deixava ir. Não me permitia a deixar ir também.

_"Não pergunte o porque disso tudo" ele disse sentando na borda da minha cama. Eu queria perguntar, mas sabia que isso não o impediria de ir. Nada o impediria._

* * *

"Não vou contar a ninguém" ela disse encostando seu rosto em meu ombro desnudo. É lógico que ela não contaria. Ela tinha esperanças que isso me fizesse voltar. Não posso destruir essas suas esperanças, no fundo, também queria sentir o mesmo.

_"Não vou contar a ninguém" eu disse encostando meu rosto em seu ombro desnudo. É lógico que eu não contaria. Imaginei que era isso que ele queria ouvir. Talvez, se isso não lhe cause problemas ele volte a fazer o que fez. Tenho que ter esperanças. Por mim. E por ele._

* * *

Não tenha dúvidas que eu gostaria de voltar a fazer isso todas as noites. Depois de provar o sabor de outros corpos e comparar com o sabor do dela, eu sabia que não poderia encontrar tal sensação em outro recipiente.

_Como eu desejo um encontro como esse todas as noites. Agora que aprendi o que meu inocente pedido de "me leve com você" realmente significava, não quero mais deixar de dar o prometido. Se isso foi capaz de trazê-lo para mim essa noite, que seja capaz de o fazer sempre. Por favor._

* * *

Eu era um sujo. O motivo pelo qual vim vê-la aquela noite era ver seu rosto adormecido. Coisa que já tinha feito muitas outras vezes desde que parti da vila. Queria ver se ela permanecia a mesma. Quando ela abriu os olhos, pensei em fugir, mas não queria. Não havia tido tempo suficiente de contemplá-la. Ignorei o que devia, fazendo o que queria.

De olhos fechados ela continuava a mesma, mas com olhos abertos foi que me convidou para entrar em seu quarto. E eu, sujo, aceitei.

_Eu me sentia suja, porém mais feliz do que antes. Eu abri os olhos aquela noite e o vi olhar-me do outro lado da janela, em cima de uma árvore. Podia jurar que já havia sonhado com isso outras muitas vezes. Que ele vinha me ver dormir, zelar meu sono. Sua forma silenciosa e secreta de ver se havia feito certo em me deixar para trás; me deixar segura em meu sono. Mas dessa vez não era um sonho, ele estava ali, não havia sumido, e não parecia querer ir embora. Foi então que meu olhar o convidou para entrar em meu quarto. E foi isso que nos levou aonde estamos agora._

* * *

Ela desceu da cama com passos lentos, como se não acreditasse no que via. Eles eram tão lentos que eu podia ver o movimento das dobras de sua camisola a cada passo. Ela abriu a janela e estendeu a sua mão. Mas eu não a peguei, simplesmente entrei.

_Eu saí da cama devagar, como se desse mais um tempo de ele poder ir embora. Mas ele não ia. Não queria ir, e eu percebi. Olhava-me atentamente como se nenhum detalhe deveria passar desapercebido. Até que eu abri a janela e estendi minha mão a ele, como quem diz que está tudo bem. Mas ele só entrou no meu quarto sem pegá-la, como quem diz que não está._

* * *

A olhei fundo nos olhos durante mais algum tempo antes de ir em direção da janela.

_Ele me olhou fundo nos olhos durante mais algum tempo antes de ir em direção da janela. Mas eu não podia deixá-lo ir._

* * *

Ela me abraçou.

_Eu o abracei._

Ela me abraçou pelas costas, assim como fez a muito tempo atrás.

_Eu o abracei pelas costas, assim como fiz a muito tempo atrás._

Ela me abraçou com força e…

_Eu o abracei com força e senti o cheiro de suas roupas._

E sentiu o cheiro das minhas roupas. Acho que o meu perfume não era mais o mesmo.

_Seu perfume não era mais o mesmo. Mas isso pouco me importou. O meu também não era mais._

Eu me concentrei e tentei lembrar do seu perfume. É, o perfume dela também mudou.

* * *

_"Seu perfume mudou" Ele me disse. Nem sabia que ele se lembrava do meu perfume. Muito menos que ele o reconhecesse como meu. Ele memorizou o meu perfume, assim como eu fiz com o dele._

"Seu perfume mudou" Eu disse. Apesar de preferir este ao antigo, o antigo me trazia boas lembranças. Uma nostalgia boa e ruim.

* * *

"Senti sua falta" Ela disse. Eu também senti. Senti mas não devia. Senti e não queria. Senti e neguei isso sempre. Mas ali, não podia mais negar. Mesmo assim, jamais falaria. E como resposta, passei a mão sobre sua cabeça.

"_Senti sua falta" Eu disse. Tinha medo que ele fosse embora, sabia __o quanto era imaturo de minha parte dizer tais palavras. Mas ele passou a mão pela minha cabeça. Aceitando minhas palavras, tentando dizer algo que jamais falaria._

* * *

Eu sabia que estava errado. Eu não tinha o direito de voltar e atrapalhar a vida dela. Mas infelizmente, nunca liguei muito para o que ela pensava. E isso me deixava incomodado. Minha mão foi perdendo força e foi descendo de seus cabelos para seu ombro.

_Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado. Porque ele voltaria subitamente para me ver? Infelizmente, eu sabia que se perguntasse, ele não responderia. Então, resolvi ignorar tudo isso e me concentrar apenas na sensação de sua mão descendo pelos meus cabelos até meu ombro. A sensação de suas mãos grandes e quentes tocando minha pele arrepiada._

* * *

Eu estava cansado, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la assim tão de perto, depois de tanto tempo longe de casa, depois de tudo que eu fiz e de não ter chegado a lugar algum, eu só queria algo que não me julgasse e que me desse o que eu precisava sem fazer muitas perguntas.

_Ele parecia tão cansado. Eu queria tanto falar, queria tanto perguntar tantas, tantas, tantas coisas a ele, mas ele sempre me achou tão irritante por não ficar de boca fechada... Acho que ele precisava mesmo é que eu desse o que ele queria, sem que ele precisasse se explicar. Sem precisar sair de sua posição de orgulho. De homem. De Uchiha. O único. O único do clã. O único para mim._

* * *

"Do que você precisa?" Ela perguntou.

"_Do que você precisa?" Eu perguntei._

* * *

Eu vi seus olhos e senti sua respiração. A peguei pela nuca e a trouxe até mim. A beijei. Não preciso de palavras, essas encontro em livros e na boca de qualquer outra mulher. "Preciso de você somente" era isso que meu beijo dizia.

_Eu vi seus olhos e senti sua respiração. Ele então me pegou pela nuca e me levou até ele. Ele me beijou. Era como se ele precisasse de mim. Muito._

* * *

Eu não podia perder aquela chance. E eu fiz o que estava fadado a fazer.

_Eu não podia perder aquela chance. E eu fiz o que estava fadada a fazer._

* * *

Eu a pressionava com força, violento, como quem tinha pressa. Pressa de fazê-la minha. Eu, o único Uchiha; ela, a única em minha vida. Ela que deveria sempre ter sido a única, e que de certa forma, nunca deixou de ser.

_Ele me pressionava com força, mas para mim não era violência, era vontade. Sempre foi cheio de vontades. Vontades que nunca foram contrariadas, pois ele sempre fez o que quis. Agora não seria diferente. Sabia que não era a única mulher em sua vida, mas naquele momento, senti como se fosse. Senti que sua vontade era de mim e de mais ninguém, nunca o seria._

* * *

"Você nunca será de ninguém" Eu disse em seu ouvido enquanto cravava os dedos em sua bunda.

"Nunca" Eu sussurrei autoritário. Pude ouvir seu gemido. Gemido de quem queria muito ouvir o que ouviu. E eu gostei do que ouvi. Sou um grande canalha. Não mereço seu amor incondicional, mas sei que o terei para sempre. Gosto disso também. Ela é minha.

"Você me pertence, e se tentar se esquecer disso, eu mato você" Não estava mentindo. Mataria ela, e quem quer que ela estivesse usando para tentar me tirar da cabeça. Dei um tapa naquela bunda durinha. Só minha. Só minha.

"_Você nunca será de ninguém" Ele disse em meu ouvido. Um arrepio percorria meu corpo. Mas quando ele cravou os dedos em mim, parecia que eu iria derreter. Suas mãos eram tão quentes; o seu hálito em meu ouvido que escapava para meu pescoço era tão excitante. Mal falava, e quando falava falava isso? Ah, como eu queria ouvir aquilo outra vez..._

"_Nunca" Ele reforçou. Era como se ele lesse os meus pensamentos, e deixei que meu prazer escapasse pelos meus lábios. Ele é mais canalha do que eu imaginei. Mas quando me apaixonei por ele, sabia que ele era assim, e eu o amo por completo. E nunca deixarei de amá-lo. E ele sabia disso. Ele sabe disso._

"_Você me pertence, e se tentar se esquecer disso, eu mato você" Tinha certeza que ele não estava mentindo, mas não tinha medo, queria pertencer a ele. Mesmo ele não pertencendo só a mim. E para me mostrar que eu sempre estaria sobre seus domínios, me disciplinou como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado. Como se tivesse pensado algo errado._

* * *

Mordi o seu pescoço, antes de me afastar dela. A vi corada e ofegante. Tão sexy em sua inocência. Inocência no corpo de uma adulta.

Porque levei tanto tempo para corromper essa inocência com a minha vontade?

Porque queria manter distância, assim como estava agora. Desejo romântico de ver sem poder tocar. Mas não ligava mais para isso. Não ligo mais para isso. Ela é minha, e com o que é meu, faço aquilo que eu quiser. E só agora percebia que era isso que ela queria também. Foda-se o dia de amanhã, eu não estarei mais aqui, mas ela continuará sendo minha, fazendo ou não o que estaria prestes a fazer.

_Ele mordeu o meu pescoço, antes de se afastar de mim. Me olhava com olhos de quem estava prestes a corromper a mais pura das santas. Eu não era essa santa. Não era pura. Era tomada pelo desejo mais libidinoso por seu corpo, amaldiçoado pela vingança e o desespero, queria que ele descarregasse tudo em mim. Queria curá-lo dessa dor. Queria curar-me desse desejo._

_Já estava tanto tempo corrompida por esse amor doentio que sentia por ele. Tão corrompida e perdida..._

_Meu corpo agora era um corpo sem órgãos. Dependia dele para sobreviver, e não sabia como aguentaria tanto tempo sem meus pulmões para respirar, e meu coração para bombear o sangue que sentia tão quente em mim. Afinal, eu era sua, sempre fui, ele deveria saber que podia fazer comigo o que bem quisesse. Foda-se o dia de amanhã, ele não estará mais aqui, mas eu continuarei sendo dele, ele fazendo ou não o que estaria prestes a fazer._

* * *

Pousei uma mão em cada ombro, e deslizei as alças finas de sua camisola. Ela caiu facilmente no chão. Era quase uma escultura grega. Beleza universal de pele lisa como o mármore. Mas o corpo era magro e delicado. Olhei para a camisola no aos seus pés, e era assim que me sentia agora; aos seus pés. Era como se ali eu fosse conseguir uma espécie de perdão que eu não precisava. Era como se eu me ajoelhasse e com isso fosse conseguir paz. Fui ao chão, mas quando lá cheguei, não encontrei perdão, e nem paz. Eram pernas lindas e torneadas. Coloquei uma mão em cada parte traseira de suas coxas. Belas pernas, belas coxas.

Usando o apoio que arrumei, fui levantando com os olhos acompanhando o percurso. A cintura fina, os seios em pé... Seios que abrigavam na medida certa a palma da minha mão; nem grandes, nem pequenos. Eu a vi corar, linda, como a luz do por do sol em uma flor. Olhei no fundo de seus olhos, e encontrei o que queria, mas que não estava procurando: era um olhar apaixonado, terno, de quem transbordava algo que eu não conseguia definir. Daria tudo para saber o que ela estava pensando. Deixei o sorriso escapar.

* * *

_Eu estava apenas com minha roupa íntima; sexo tampado e seios a amostra, mas é como se estivesse sem nada. Seu olhos me despiam por completo, e logo suas mãos fieram o mesmo com a última peça de roupa que me restava. Nunca me senti tão desejada, tão vista e tão olhada. Ele, então, tirou lentamente as suas vestes na minha frente nos deixando igualmente despidos e livres de símbolos de clãs e vilas.  
_

_Desejava apenas ser tocada por ele. Que ele me destroçasse. Mas aquele seu sorriso de canto de boca parecia me provocar. Como quem fica envergonhada, o empurrei, mas estando tão desconcertada com aquela provocação, acho que o empurrei com força demais, e o joguei na cama. Fiquei levemente assustada, deduzindo que não deveria ter feito isso, mas ele soltou uma leve risada e me puxou para cima dele. Caí exatamente com a cabeça em seu peito. Apoiei os braços na cama e fui erguendo meu corpo. Percebi que ele estava com as pernas abertas, e eu, no meio delas. Quando fui me ajeitar para encarar seu rosto, vi o seu peito, o esplendor de seus músculos e sua pele com feridas que teimavam em não cicatrizar. Passei os dedos levemente sentindo as marcas de seu peito. Marcas mais profundas que somente marcas de pele.  
_

_Rapidamente me envergonhei por tal ousadia, e tomei ar para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele me impediu._

* * *

A silenciei com o meu dedo em seus lábios, indicando sinal de silêncio. A vi corar mais ainda. Apesar dela estar em cima de mim, me sentia no total controle da situação. Era bom me sentir no comando da situação, já que no momento, era a única coisa que eu conseguia controlar. Meu coração batia acelerado contra a minha vontade. O som estridente de meus pensamentos furavam minha cabeça como se fossem uma chuva de shurikens. E nada do que era racional estava prevalecendo na minha tomada de decisão. Mas eu a controlava, e era isso que importava no momento.

Ela era um anjo, mas nem por isso era santa. Queria tirá-la do sério, assim como ela fazia comigo, sem fazer nada, nenhum esforço.

Passei os dedos em seus lábios, sentindo que ela ansiava por um beijo meu. Sua respiração se tornava mais curta, e sua boa começou a entreabrir-se. Senti que meu dedo que passeava pelos seus lábios encostou em algo mais molhado, a parte interna de sua boca. Deslizei o dedo para mais fundo em sua boca, e senti ela corresponder meu movimento lambendo e chupando meu dedo.

"Você queria dizer alguma coisa?" Retomei o assunto que eu mesmo havia feito questão de interromper.

* * *

"_Você está me provocando" Eu respondi quase em um gemido quando ele tirou o dedo da minha boca._

"_Está achando ruim?" Ele perguntou sério e incisivo, com ar ameaçador, deslizando seu dedo úmido pelos meus seios. Estava perdida naquele toque úmido em minha pele sensível. Me arrepiava a cada movimento lento e suave que ele fazia. Não queria falar nada. Queria apenas sentir sua perversão. Senti ele fazendo menção a se levantar. Envolta do desespero de passar mais longos anos sem vê-lo novamente, ou até, nunca mais vê-lo, me obriguei a responder._

"_Não..." Foi muito espontâneo._

_Ele sorriu. Eu estava totalmente hipnotizada por aquele sorriso. E quando me dei conta, ele estava com uma kunai na mão, ainda sorrindo. Aquele seu sorriso._

"_Não tem medo de mim?" ele perguntou._

"_Não" Respondi rápida, também muito espontânea._

_Foi levantando a kunai até que ela encostasse em meu rosto, para mais uma pergunta: "Porque?" Seu sorriso foi sumindo. E a kunai descendo pelo meu rosto indo para o meu pescoço._

"_Sei que no fundo, você é uma boa pessoa. É só no que consigo acreditar, mesmo depois de tudo que fez..." A kunai parou em minha garganta._

"_Você acha que eu não seria capaz de te matar agora?" Ele perguntou novamente, ficando cada vez mais frio e sombrio._

* * *

"Acho que você seria capaz, mas não é como se não significasse nada pra você. Mesmo sendo muita pretensão minha achar isso. Mas é o que eu sinto, quando vejo você me olhar... Desse jeito" Ela disse com uma longa pausa no final. Achei que não estava entendendo o que ela disse, foi então que vi uma de suas mãos ir em direção ao meu rosto. Tentei tirá-lo do caminho do encontro de sua mão, mas ao virar o rosto, senti uma lágrima escorrer.

Suas palavras me fizeram lembrar de meu irmão, quando o vi sair da vila, depois de matar todas aquelas pessoas... Naquele dia, antes de partir, ele estava chorando. Ele foi capaz de matar todos. Mas chorou. Ela viu em mim, o que eu nunca consegui ver em meu irmão. Talvez se eu fosse assim como ela, muita coisa não teria acontecido.

Tirei a kunai de seu pescoço. A deixei de lado, e procurei o seu corpo para um abraço.

* * *

_Aquele abraço me surpreendeu. Sua única lágrima, não era de tristeza. Era de outra coisa, uma mistura de sentimentos que eu não fazia questão de decifrar. Fazia questão apenas de estar ali com ele. Estar ali para ele._

_Ele nos fez rolar na cama, assumindo agora a posição superior, afastou seu rosto de meu pescoço após o nosso abraço e me beijou._

_O beijo começou tímido, singelo, mesmo assim, foi suficiente para me deixar sem barreiras e sem possibilidade de me acalmar. Com aquele beijo, o calor me fez acelerar a forma com que correspondia aos movimentos de sua língua, e vi que isso o fez fazer o mesmo. Logo, estávamos tão imersos a essa sensação que braços não eram o suficiente para agarrar, arranhar, pegar e prender tudo aquilo que queríamos. _

_Agarrei seu quadril com minhas duas pernas, enquanto minhas mãos inquietas bagunçavam o seu cabelo que tantas vezes praguejei o vento por bagunçá-lo em meu lugar. Minha língua insaciável respondia e propunha para que nosso beijo ficasse cada vez mais ardente._

_Quando a boca já não era o bastante, senti que ele passeava a língua pela minha bochecha, e depois em meu pescoço, logo em baixo, em baixo, em baixo, e em baixo... Logo ele subia novamente para que nossos olhos se encontrassem._

_Eu queria dizer tanta coisa. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, não havia nada a ser dito, só a ser feito. _

_E o fizemos. _

_E fizemos, e fizemos. _

_Junto a ele por horas que deveriam ser o para sempre. _

_Mas sempre há o adeus. E a sua hora estava chegando._

* * *

Queria levá-la embora. Não podia ficar ali com ela, não depois de tudo o que eu fiz. Mas eu tinha que pensar nela. Quero dizer, pensar no que era melhor pra ela. Não era hora de ser egoísta.

"Eu não posso te levar comigo" Eu disse, como se respondesse ao que ela me dissera muitos anos antes. Quando parti com apenas um "Obrigado" como resposta.

_Porque ele teve que partir?Porque ele tinha que partir de novo? Queria tanto que ele não fosse mais embora, mesmo sabendo que ele partiria... Porque ele não me pede para ir junto com ele? _

"_Eu não posso te levar comigo" Ele disse acabando com as minhas esperanças. De novo._

* * *

"Adeus" Foi o que eu disse a ela.

"_Adeus" Foi o que ele me disse._

* * *

Estava na hora de voltar a assumir aquilo que eu escolhi para mim. Vesti as minhas roupas, que agora estavam impregnadas com o seu novo perfume. Peguei seu lençol jogado no chão e o coloquei em seus ombros tampando-a.

_Acho que estava na hora de acordar daquele sonho. Fiquei assistindo ele se vestir. Ele pegou o meu lençol, que estava jogado no chão, e tampou meu corpo nu com ele._

* * *

Eu passei a mão em seu rosto de pele quente e disse "Obrigado".

_Ele passou a mão em meu rosto quente com o seu toque e me disse "Obrigado"._

* * *

Eu a atingi novamente da mesma maneira como fiz anos atrás. Mas desta vez eu não a deixava deitada num banco; eu a deixava deitada em sua cama. Dei as costas sentindo seu novo perfume.

Dei as costas, como voltaria a fazer todas as vezes que sentisse falta desse perfume.

Do perfume, somente do perfume, não poderia me permitir mais que isso.

_Ele fez novamente a mesma coisa que fez anos atrás. Mas desta vez ele não me deixava deitada num banco. Ele me deixava deitada em minha cama; na qual emanava o cheiro dele. O seu, o meu, o nosso novo perfume. _

_Perfume que eu tinha esperanças de sentir mais uma vez. _

_E mais uma. E mais uma... Até o fim de minha vida, já que sabia que esse era o único jeito de ficarmos juntos._

_Juntos apenas durante noites em que se queria sentir aquele perfume._

___O seu, o meu, o nosso novo perfume; imortalizado nas nossas noites de amor secretas._  


* * *

_**One shot que pode virar uma long shot...**_

_**Obrigada pela leitura.**_

_**Joo ~ Joana Kretzer Brandenburg **_


End file.
